Between Two Worlds
by xXRosaliaXx
Summary: "Enter Avox, a normal 18 year old girl, whose life turns upside down when she is suddenly taken from her own world and thrown into Danny's. Who brought her here and what for? And will she find love in this new world?"
1. Chapter 1:Just Another Day?

hey everyone! my first fanfic yay! :D i hope you like it! and please feel free to leave a comment to tell me if you like it, and helpfull criticism is welcomed but please dont just flame :(

Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom, all characters belong to thier respective creators :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Just another Day?<strong>

"EEAHHHHHHHH!" The scream of two girls echoed around the small living room, both scared from the resounding boom of the thunder from the storm raging outside.

"JESUS! Avox don't scare me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" yelled one of the girls, and glared over at her friend sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry Rose...I really didn't mean to, but lightning scares me."

Both girls stood slowly and walked over to the window and looked out at the storm that was going on outside.

The girl named Avox hid slightly behind her friend."Do you think this rain is ever going to let up?"

Rose turned to look at Avox and sighed. "I don't know... how about we just watch some TV? You have some shows recorded on your DVR don't you?"

Avox thought for a minute, of course she did, but her friend never really liked the kind of shows she did."Sure we can do that, but I call dibs on what we watch."

They walked over to sit back on the floor in front of Avox's 64'inch TV set, standard for their stay-in movie nights. Avox took the remote in her hand and turned on the TV.

"Hey you're not going to make us watch something stupid like Pokémon or Yu-gi-oh again are you?" Rose started making little giggling noises at Avox.

"No not tonight, we are watching something WAY better!" Avox scrolled down the list of pre-recorded shows clicking on one of her favorite Danny Phantom episodes 'Frightmare'.

"Oh come on Avox!" Rose exclaimed."You're how old now? 18? You're too old for this show."

Avox turned to face her so called 'friend', and stuck out her tongue."18-and-a-half mind you! And no I'm not...Besides, Danny's kind of hot."

Rose made one of those faces that said 'are you serious?' "Umm eww?" she said, " Girl you know he's only like 14 right? And there's the whole HE'S-JUST-A-CARTOON-AND-ISN'T-REAL problem."

Avox made a face at Rose. "ROSE! Come on I know he's not real stop being so 'Blah' and besides think about it this way... this show is a few years old, so by now he would be about 18 or 19, so there!"

Rose smirked. "But...if he WAS real, do you think you would try to go out with him still? I mean what's so great about him? Hmm?"

The question caught Avox off guard. She started blushing until she was the color of a light pink rose. "Well umm... I mean...well I don't know...I would want to, but I don't think I'm his type. I mean he seems like he would be really sweet if he were real." She blushed even harder than before looking away from her friend who was now laughing at her.

"Avo you sure are one strange girl."

The use of her nickname caused Avox to turn back to look at her friend, she hardly ever called her Avo.

"And what do you mean 'you're not his type'?," continued Rose, "Look at yourself...he likes that Goth girl Sam right? Well umm newsflash...YOU ARE GOTH! Maybe not in the personality-sense...but your style is there for sure."

Avox thought about that for a moment, and she knew it was true. She looked over her wardrobe, pale skin, black platform boots with chains and straps that went halfway to her knee, fishnet leggings black mini skirt with a patch she had sewed on herself that had a skull and the words 'skull candy' under it in dark purple, a studded belt hung loosely on her hip. She wore a black tube top that she cut just a little bit shorter to show just a little bit of her mid-rift, again with a cuter skull that had a dark purple bow on its head with the words 'skull candy' sewed under it. Then of her own making she made 'sleeves' out of black stretch cotton that held onto her arms just above her elbows (tight enough so it wouldn't come off)and flared out just above her wrists, lastly was her hair. It was long slightly wavy and black, and her bangs on one side fell in front of her eye just a bit.

Avox looked up at her friend."Yea I guess so, but looks aren't what's important...it's what's inside that matters"

Rose leaned back onto the floor looking at the ceiling. "I guess so... not like it matters he's not even rea—"

Suddenly the room lit up with a sudden lightning strike from outside, and the boom of thunder that immediately fallowed. The lights went out and the sockets that the TV and the DVR were plugged into began to spit sparks of electricity.

Rose sat up and yelled, "HURRY AVOX! UNPLUG IT!"

Avox got up quickly hurrying over to the TV but stopped in her tracks when they heard a deep menacing voice coming from above them."Finally after all this time I have found her!"

Avox still standing, yelled at the voice. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

The voice began to laugh evilly."What do I want? I have come to take what is mine!"

"What the-"

But before Avox could finish her sentence a pair of huge awful clawed green hands ripped out from the TV and grabbed her by the neck and dragged her into the screen, the swirling portal disappearing with her.

Still in shock and unable to make sense of what she just saw, Rose started to scream, "AVOX?...AVOX!"


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

chapter 2 please enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A New World<p>

"TUCKER! Look out, he's coming your way!" Danny screamed into his earpiece to Tucker.

"I'm on it dude! I have the thermos ready."

Danny could see Tucker and Sam getting into position on the ground below as he started to fly over to them with impressive speed. The Box Ghost following close behind."HA! That's right you should run away, from the 4 sided doom of the box ghost! ...BEWARE!"

Danny flew down and when he passed Sam and Tucker he yelled into the earpiece."OK!...NOW!"

Tucker jumped out right in front of the Box Ghost's path, opening the thermos and successfully trapping the box ghost inside."WOOHOO! I got him!"

Danny laughed. "Good job Tuck. That ends our patrol today I think, so let's head over to my place for some pizza!"

"It better be veggie, you guys." Sam said with a smirk.

Danny landed on the sidewalk next to his friends and transformed back to his human half. Tucker looked between the two. "Are you all cool since...well you know?"

Sam smiled as Danny answered, "Since we broke up you mean? We are totally cool."

Tucker sighed in relief. "Really?"

Sam followed up with Danny's answer and said, "Yes Tucker we are cool, we were young, and what we had was nice while it lasted, but we just weren't meant for each other."

Danny nodded his head in approval."Yeah we make way better friends."

They all put their arms around each other's shoulders and began walking down the street to Danny's house when the skies clouded over and it started pouring the rain.

"Man this is going to ruin my hair..." Sam said with a scowl on her face.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other and started laughing."Haha Sam that's the girliest thing I think I have ever heard you say...EVER!" Tucker exclaimed.

While Danny was laughing he suddenly grew cold as his ghost sense made itself known."Guys I think we have worse problems than hair to deal with...I'm Going Ghost!" Danny changed into his ghost form and looked around for the cause of the disturbance.

"Hey what's that over there?"Sam said as she pointed to a greenish glow coming from a little bit down the street

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Danny flew over to where the light was coming from. But when he arrived the light was gone and where it should have been was a girl lying on the ground. Danny yelled back to his friends who were still running over."Hey guys! It's a girl!"

He landed next to the girl and leaned over her to get a better look, she was cute he thought. He felt for a pulse and she was still breathing. "I think she's just unconscious," he said when they caught up.

"How did she get all the way out here in the street?" Tucker asked the others.

"I don't know bu-oh look she's moving," Danny said quietly and moved closer towards her.

The girl moaned and struggled to open her eyes, she could hardly open them and her vision was fuzzy...she could see someone...but who?

"Hey are you alright? Can you tell me your name?" Danny asked.

Blinking and trying to focus her vision she responded."A-Avox...my...name is...Avox."

Danny spoke softly to her."Avox, ok well I'm Danny, and this is Sam and Tucker. Don't worry, we are going to take care of you." He said with a smile.

Avox, struggling to hold on to consciousness, answered, "Danny...? But you...you aren't...real..." and she slipped back into darkness

* * *

><p>thanks for reading! and remember reviews are always welcomed but i wont beg for them :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Awakening

Chapter 3 YAY! please enjoy!

Dosclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Awakening<p>

"Why is it so dark here?" Avox thought to herself, desperately trying to open her eyes to escape the darkness that surrounded her. "Where am I? What happened to me?" She took a deep breath and tried to get her mind to remember something—anything-important. She remembered Rose…they were watching TV together weren't they?

No…something happened, but what, she couldn't recall. Wait…she recalled something or someone had grabbed her, and dragged her away. And a voice…she could remember someone calling out to her, but who? Her memory was so fuzzy.

She remembered it was raining wasn't it? Yes it must have been, because she could feel the raindrops hitting her cheeks. She remembered opening her eyes…answering a question someone had asked.

_Hey are you alright? Can you tell me your name?_

She remembered that the voice was kind. She opened her mouth to speak, but was unsure if the words had left her lips.

_A-Avox...my...name is...Avox._

They must have because the voice answered her back. _Avox, ok well I'm Danny, don't worry we are going to take care of you._

Danny? Had she heard him right? She had to be dreaming….she could feel herself losing her consciousness to the darkness once more.

So she whispered more to herself than the figures surrounding her, _Danny...? But you...you aren't...real..._

"Did that really happen? Or was it just a dream?" She took another breath to steady her thoughts. She stretched out her body and knew right away that she wasn't anywhere familiar.

The surface she was lying on was soft, a bed most likely. But too small to be her own. "Ok Avox," she said out loud to give herself more courage than she felt. "Time to open your eyes."

She opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the light in the room. She looked around the room, it was definitely not her's. The room was relatively small, there was a closet filled with T-shirts and jeans mostly, a night stand, and a window streaming in morning sunlight. There were also a few shelves on the wall holding papers, books and what not. What freaked her out though was she knew who this room belonged to. "It can't be." She whispered to herself. Knowing deep in her mind that it COULD and WAS! She was so busy trying not to hyperventilate that she didn't hear the knock at the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!you guys are the reson i keep writing! :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:Awakening Part 2

Chapter 4! :D plz enjoy :3

Diclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Awakening Part 2<p>

Danny awoke early, too early for a Saturday morning. And was surprised by the amount of pink that surrounded him. "Right…I slept in Jazz's room last night." Jazz had gone away to some fancy college leaving Danny specific instructions to not go into her room. But this was kind of an emergency…after all he had brought home a complete stranger last night….

"I wonder what happened to her…and why did she say that I wasn't real?"The fading voice of the girl kept repeating over and over again in his mind.

"Danny...? But you...you aren't...real..."He turned over to check the time on the digital clock on the nightstand beside him, it read 8:12am. Again…to early for a Saturday morning. He sighed and sat up in his sister's bed still feeling tired and drained from the day before. Surprisingly his parents didn't freak when he walked in the front door soaked carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. But then they were ghost hunters with a son who was half ghost himself…maybe nothing surprised them anymore…

* * *

><p>Danny walked through the front door completely soaked from the rain outside with the unconscious girl in his arms, she was soaked through as well, and her breaths were coming in short little pants. "MOM! DAD! Come here I need your help!" he called. Both his parents came rushing into the room his mother taking in the scene and immediately rushing in to check on the girl in Danny's arms. "Oh my...Danny dear what happened? Is she ok? Still breathing?"Maddie asked as she was hovering over the girl checking her vital signs.<p>

"Let's get her to your room dear…something very traumatizing must have happened to her." she said. "Danny my boy what happened to her?" Jack asked.

"I don't really know…"Danny said as he was carrying her up to his room. "Me, Sam and Tucker were just finishing our patrol when we found her lying in the road unconscious…."They entered Danny's room and he laid Avox onto his bed, she looked so very fragile like she could break at any moment. Her wet clothes sticking to her pale skin, and wet hair stuck to her face.

"Ok all boys out I'm going to change her into something dry, Danny you grab a change of clothes as well, you can sleep in your sisters room tonight."Maddie said. "Ok mom…is she going to be alright?"He asked. "Yes sweetie I think she will, she just needs some dry clothes and rest." She said with a smile.

And with that Danny and his dad left the room.

* * *

><p>Danny looked at the clock once more…8:24am. Deciding to skip trying to sleep more he stepped out of the bed and stretched. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face in the mirror. After which he headed downstairs to find something for breakfast. Danny walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door only to be attacked by last night's leftover spaghetti. "YIKES!"He shrieked. The noodles had just wrapped themselves around his wrists when he slammed the door on them. "Maybe a nice safe pop tart instead" he thought. After breakfast he checked the clock again… found himself thinking about the girl Avox upstairs wandering if she might be awake yet. And he did need to get into his room to change out of the button up pajama top and pants he was wearing.<p>

Danny walked up the stairs and headed down the hall to his bed room stopping short of his bedroom door, he leaned in and put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything. He could hear a few rustling noises so he thought she might be awake…he could feel his heart beating faster..so he took a deep breath to calm himself. And he knocked on the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this far:D i will update very soon! Also the first chapter has been revised and reposted:3(much better this time around) Thanks to Jncera!:3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

Chapter 5 everyone :D I really hope you like it so far :3 keep in mind that there might be chapter updates in the future... so some of the previous chapters might be changed... but for the better :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Confusion<p>

The knock at the door broke Avox from the jumbling thoughts in her head. She instinctively brought the covers up around her and called out in a shaky voice.

"Y-Yes? W-who's there?" She heard a voice…HIS voice coming from the other side of the bedroom door. "Uh…hey its Danny is it alright if I come in?" he asked. She took a few deep breaths to steady her mind and answered as confidently as she could. "Yes please come in." Danny opened the door slowly and walked into his room and naturally his eyes landed on Avox.

She still looked tired and even a little frightened, not that he could blame her waking up in a strange house. She was holding the covers close to her body as if they could protect her. She had a pretty extreme case of bed-head some hair still clung to her face from last night.

"Hey…Good morning." Danny said in a soft voice trying to calm her. "How are you feeling?" Avox didn't know what to say really she was too awestruck by his presence… after all this was Danny Fenton! The boy of her dreams…the one who wasn't supposed to exist, yet here he was. "I…umm, I really don't know…I'm really confused." She said, meeting his eyes for a brief moment only to look down and sigh. She felt the sting of tears threatening to fall, but she didn't want to cry…not in front of him. Danny saw the pain in her eyes when they met his. He could see her struggling with her emotions; he wanted to reach out and comfort her but was afraid it might only frighten her more.

Danny walked over closer to the bed and stood beside it. "Hey…" He said. "It will be alright, your safe here." He reached out his hand and patted the bed beside her. "May I?" He asked. Avox looked up at Danny nodding her head. "Yes." She said simply. The sadness was evident in her voice. Danny sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm really sorry about this Avox; I know you're still confused and scared." He said risking putting his hand on her shoulder. "But I need to ask you what you can remember about what happened to you." He said with sympathetic sky blue eyes.

Avox's heart skipped a beat at his touch, as she tried to shift through her thoughts about what to tell him, the truth…she thought. She didn't know why but she felt safe with Danny around. She looked into his eyes, and tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke to him barely above a whisper.

"I can't remember much…" She sobbed. "Me and my friend, we were watching TV…and…and I don't know there was a voice…something grabbed me pulled me through some portal in the TV I think…" She broke down and cried; tears rolled endlessly down her face, as she let out little hiccups in between sobs.

Even though she was a stranger to him seeing her cry like that made Danny's heart feel like it was being crushed. He didn't know why he did it, but he reached over and pulled her into an embrace, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "Shh…its ok, everything is ok you're safe now…" He said gently.

Avox leaned into Danny's gentle embrace, her sobs starting to subside. She sighed. "Thank you." She said to him. Leaning out of his embrace she looked into Danny's eyes. "I think I needed that…"Danny smiled and patted her shoulder. "Its fine, everyone needs a shoulder to cry on sometimes."He said. "Can you remember anything else Avox?"Danny asked. Avox thought…and she did. "The voice…it said it had found me… right before I was taken."She sighed and looked down at her hands. Danny thought for a moment, this was very strange… but it seemed that this girl was in danger, if what she said was true there was someone out there looking for her. "Avox… you said that you were dragged away into some sort of portal in your TV right?" Danny asked. Avox looked at him briefly and answered. "Yes…"Danny turned on the bed to face Avox. "Avox." He said. "Where did you come from?"


	6. Chapter 6:Disbelief

Chapter 6 everyone! Sorry it took so long I have been fighting a massive attack of writers block. :3

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.<p>

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6: Disbelief

Avox quickly looked away from Danny, her heart beating wildly inside her chest. She knew she would have to tell him sooner or later so maybe it was best to just get it over with.

"Danny…"She looked into his eyes with a look that was pleading for him to understand, she took a deep breath and continued. "Please…just keep an open mind, I promise I'm not crazy." She paused looking again into his eyes with a determined expression on her face. He nodded to her, willing to listen to anything she said.

"My world," She began, "It's not that different from yours but…"

"But what?" asked Danny.

"Well," Avox continued, "In my world, your world—this world—is a TV show."

Danny's eyes widened, a look of total disbelief on his face.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"SEE? I knew you would think I was crazy!" Avox said putting her head in her hands.

Danny took a breath and steadied himself. "I'm sorry. I don't think you're crazy. I'm just confused. Um, could you please explain about this in detail?" He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

Avox looked back up at him and started explaining to him about how in her world his world was a TV show; she went through parts of different episodes she had seen from the repeated capture of the box ghost to the very last episode Phantom Planet, all the while Danny's face changing from disbelief to confusion to understanding to embarrassment.

After she finished Danny spoke up. "So…in your world mine is a TV show? Ok I can't really wrap my mind around that, but it's obvious someone brought you here from your own world."

Avox nodded her head in agreement. "But why?" she whispered softly.

Danny shook his head. "I really don't know, but I will do everything I can to get you home… I promise." He said smiling at her. "How about tomorrow I take you to see Clockwork? If anyone can help get you back he can."

Avox smiled back but paused when she thought of something. "Why can't we go now though?" she asked him. Danny got up off the bed and stretched looking at her still smiling. "Oh well my mom and dad left with the Specter Speeder to do some research in the Ghost Zone and won't be back until tomorrow morning." He reached his hand out to her, and she took it and pulled herself off the bed.

"Oh…ok." She said looking down and blushing when she realized she was only wearing an oversized T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts with Dumpty Humpty's logos on them.

"Where are my clothes?" she whispered franticly.

Danny gave her a questioning look and let his eyes travel over her outfit, a slight blush on his cheeks. She looked incredibly cute and sexy wearing his old clothes he thought, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind when her eyes caught him staring. He quickly looked away, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Oh…umm." He stuttered. "M-my mom changed your clothes last night…they were soaked." He said still not looking at her.

"Ok…" she said, also blushing a bit. "Um, so where are they?"

Danny, having calmed down, finally looked back to her face. "Oh your clothes are in the laundry room drip drying. They are still a little bit wet though. You can wear some of my clothes until they dry, mine will be a bit big on you but they should work." He turned around and walked over to his closet, and started digging through all the clothes that might fit her.

He pulled out a white long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of tight black skinny jeans he had bought as a joke to annoy Sam awhile back, and tossed them to Avox.

"Here these should fit you, or at least they won't fall off." He said with a grin.

She caught the clothes and gave Danny a small smile. "Thank you," she said with a little more optimism in her voice.

Danny got back into the closet and pulled out the usual white T-shirt with a red oval on it and a pair of jeans. He started towards the door, but as he put his hand on the doorknob to leave he turned back to Avox. "Oh by the way, after you're dressed would you like to go out? To the mall maybe…I could call Tucker and Sam. and we could give you a tour of Amity Park," he said, thinking a little fresh air would help her feel better.

Avox looked up from lying out the clothes on the bed. "Sure that sounds like a lot of fun." Her smile could have lit up the dark.

Danny turned to leave again when she called out softly, "Oh Danny?"

Danny turned around and answered. "Yes?"

Avox looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review—it means a lot to me! :3<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: A Day Off

**Hi All sorry for taking sooooo long to update! i have been VERY bussy as of late... also at the end of this chapter I have a VERY IMPORTAINT ANOUNCEMENT!**

**so withought further wait... here you go! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Day Off<p>

Once Danny shut his bedroom door behind him he went back down the hall to his sister's room, he shut the door behind him as he entered. Changing out of his pajamas and sliding into his jeans and pulling his T-shirt over his head.

he walked over to the bed to sit and put on his tennis shoes. He only hoped that the insides had dried from the night before. After slipping into his shoes he picked up his cell phone from the bedside table and dialed Tuckers number.

* * *

><p>After Danny had left the room Avox slumped back down onto the bed holding her head with the palms of her hands trying to clear her mind. "I have to keep it together…" she said to herself in a low whisper.<p>

After a few moments she took a breath to calm herself and she stood to begin getting dressed.

As she looked at the clothes she had laid out her mind wondered to Danny, he looked different she thought…older. He still had that boyish look but he didn't look as lanky as he was on TV. She made a mental note to ask him how old he was later. She slid her legs into the jeans, pulled them up and buttoned them.

They hung loose on her hips but at least they weren't falling off her. She pulled the shirt on over her head and was grateful that her bra and underwear weren't soaked like most of her other clothes.

She noticed her boots were resting by the bedroom door with a fresh pair of socks in them. After pulling on and tying her boots she exited Danny's bedroom and heard Danny finishing a conversation on his phone, she walked over and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey!" Danny said when he saw her at the door. "I just got off the phone with Sam and Tucker and they said that we could all meet at the mall at 11:00." He said looking at her.<p>

She smiled at him "ok that sounds like fun, I hope I look presentable…" He laughed and said "I think you look fine, those clothes do look abit big on you though."

She walked more into the room and noticed a mirror on the wall and walked over to it checking her hair. "Aww man!" she stated. "My hair looks like a birds nest!"

Danny looked at her and laughed getting up and walking over to a dresser drawer retrieving a hairbrush and handing it to her. "Here you can brush your hair out with this, when you're done come downstairs and I will find you something to eat before we go."

She nodded taking the brush and running it through her hair. Danny left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart for Avox, laying it on the table and pouring a glass of milk to go with it. A few minutes later she came down the stars smiling at Danny with her now tamed hair.

"Ok all done!" she called smiling. Danny sitting at the table waved her over to sit across from him. She sat down almost bouncing out of her chair with excitement at the future events of the day.

He smiled looking amused at her eagerness. "You seem awful hyper for someone who just went through a traumatic event, are you sure you're feeling ok?" he asked.

She looked up from the pop tart she had begun devouring to answer him. "Yeah I feel fine...I'm still really confused, but I figured I better make the best of things."

She said taking a big gulp of her milk; she hadn't realized how thirsty she was. "Well I'm glad that your excited." He said to her still smiling. After she finished eating and having a small chit chat session with Danny they left the house heading to the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>~IMPORTAINT!~ Ok heres the thing... Its true that i have been super bussy BUT I'm also not happy with my current review turnout...i mean only 5 reviews 5! after all these chapters? It makes me feel like nobody is enjoying all the work im putting into this story : and I dont want to write a story that nobody enjoys.. :( so heres what im going to do! starting today there is going to be a review quota and review replies.**

**Now for those who dont know what a review quota is... its very simple. right now i have 5 reviews I will not post the next chapter until I can get 10 reviews!:D easy right? and the next chapter i will post the new quota.**

**now dont think im going to make you guys do all the work ;P my lovely readers when you review my story i will respond to them at the end of every chapter for your veiwing plesure! :D YAY! ~Claps~**


	8. Chapter 8: A Day Off Part 2

**YAY! Thank you for reviewing my story! 3 it means the world to me!**

**As promised at the end of this chapter are your reviw replys and new quota! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and i do not own any songs mentioned in this fanfic! all of them belong to the respective creators :3**

**and noe everyone ENJOY! 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Day Off (part 2)<p>

Stepping out of Danny's house they stood at the entrance to Fenton Works looking out at the small street.

Danny turned to Avox "Well welcome to Amity Park, Ready to go?" he asked.

She stood there awestruck for a moment before answering. "Yeah, just a little nervous is all. Lead the way."

They began walking down the street in the direction of the mall.

As Danny and Avox were walking down the street her mind was racing, mostly with excitement.

They didn't speak much for a few minutes until Danny started asking her about if there were any differences between his world and hers.

She started looking around at everything as they walked and truth be told nothing looked any different. "I don't really think so…" she said.

"Other than there are ghosts, everything seems to be the same…Are there iphones?" She asked.

Danny laughed and she blushed, how could she have asked something so stupid? After his fit of laughter he answered calmly.

"Ha-ha yes there are iphones…and ipads ECT." Still blushing she turned and smiled, and then remembered what she had forgotten to ask.

"Oh um Danny?"She started. "Hmm? What is it?" he asked. She blushed even harder than she already was as she finished her question.

"I was just wondering… on the show in my world you were 14…how old are you now?" he was not expecting this question and blushed slightly as he answered.

"Umm well I'm 18 now, just had my birthday not to long ago… how about you?" he asked.

"Me? Oh I'm 18 too. Was just finishing up my senior year of high school."

They walked past an elderly man as they were talking. He had a young girl with him maybe 4 or 5 years old carrying a purple balloon.

"_Must be his granddaughter_…" she thought as they passed. Suddenly they heard the girl crying behind them.

"Waah! Grandpa my balloon! It's leaving me!" they all looked up seeing that the purple balloon was floating up to the sky.

The little girl reaching up trying to stretch her small arms to reclaim her balloon which was already too high for her to even hope of reaching.

Danny frowned then turned to Avox.

"I will be right back." Was all he said, a ring of white light appeared around his waist then split in two running up and down his body until he was fully transformed into Danny Phantom.

Avox stared at him, her heart pounding in her chest. He looked so strong…so sure of himself. And in that moment...he truly looked like a hero to her.

She let out a breath of air she wasn't even aware she had been holding. As she watched him gracefully fly into the air and retrieve the balloon.

With the balloon safely in hand he flew back to the ground and transformed back to his human self.

Walking over to the little girl and returning the balloon to her.

She stared at him in awe, then bursting out in giggles and thank yous. "WOW! Thank you Danny Phantom! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Danny smiled at the girl while the grandfather thanked him.

The little girl had a huge grin on her face as they went on their way.

Once Danny had returned to Avox's side he smiled. She smiled back and stated.

"Wow…that was amazing…" Danny blushed. "It wasn't that big a deal…"He looked away embarrassed by the way she was staring at him in amazement.

"Well forgive me for being overly impressed, but people in my world don't fly. Period. Or have powers for that matter…so yes to me that was amazing." She said smiling.

The two walked a few more blocks not in total silence, Avox was humming the chorus to 'On the Floor' by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pittbull.

And Danny was content to just listen to her. "_Man… she has beautiful singing voice I bet_."

He thought to himself. Blushing he looked up into the sky as they walked.

Suddenly Avox froze on the side walk, feeling cold all over. "D-Danny?" she called.

Danny stopped having walked ahead of her by a few steps.

He felt the cold rush of air in his throat that could only belong to his ghost sense. And turned around quickly and moved closer to Avox and transformed.

Suddenly a ghost portal appeared in the sky above them and from it a ghost that looked to be an abominable snowman fell to the ground and stood before them.

"Avox… Get behind me." He screamed and the ghost launched an ice spear at them.

* * *

><p><strong>OK first of all thanks for reading! it means the world to me and keeps me writing! :)<strong>

**and here are your review replys :D**

**kaitamis- Thank you, I will be writing on this story more often so be waiting!:D**

**DPchick- Aww I'm glad that you like it! dont be afriad to tell me if it needs anything. :3**

**Daughter of Apollo1217- thank you for the input and sorry if short chapters bug you! i'm just not good at typing really long ones D: still happy you like it:3**

**middlekertz- Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!back! :D**

**anonymous- Im happy you like my story! and yea college keeps me very busy :/**

**a.c - thank you! I'm going to keep writing.**

**And now for your new quota my wonderful readers! drum roll please! ~drums~ 21! the new quota is 21! ;3 goodluck! ~and yes the same people can keep reviewing but i encurage new people to as well! :D~**

**see you next time:3 ~nyan~**


End file.
